


Nerds of a Feather

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel And Dean Are Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rowena And Sam Are Best Friends, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Secret Crush, Shipping, Teenage Dorks, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Sam's best friend tends to get him in trouble a lot, and she puts ideas in his head a lot.  When she shows up at his house talking about "shipping", the concept is new to him.  He's never heard of it before.  Then she says she ships his older brother Dean with Dean's best friend Cas and damn it, that puts the idea in his head too.  Having it as just a ship isn't good enough for Rowena though, she has to make that ship go canon.





	Nerds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> The word for this one is "Ship", and I had this idea, so I ran with it. I hope you like this one, because I freaking had a blast writing it. Enjoy!

**Day 25~**

**Ship~**

Sam was sprawled across his bed working on his Algebra homework when his bedroom door flew open and his best friend Rowena came flying into the room.

 

“Aye, what are you doing?”  She demanded as she threw herself across his bed and to his irritation, across his homework.

 

“I _was_ doing my homework.”  He complained as he sat up.  “Now your fat butt is on it.”

 

“My butt is _not_ fat.”  She cried in mock offense.  He rolled his eyes and yanked his papers out from under her.  One was wrinkled.  Great.

 

“Did you do yours?”  He asked.

 

“Of course not.”  She sniffed and turned her nose up in disdain.  Sometimes he wondered how they had even become friends in the first place.  Since her family had emigrated here from Scotland and they’d met outside of detention in her first week of school in 5th grade, they’d pretty much been inseparable.  She tended to get him in a lot of trouble but she was also the most exciting and daring friend he had.  He’d never known anyone as wild as her.

 

“I need to finish mine.”  He moved his papers and book to his desk and sat down to get the last few questions done while she spread herself out on his bed.  She was the skinniest girl he knew, all knees and elbows with long, bright red hair that fanned out around her head.

 

“I saw Tommy Chin talking to Sarah Morehouse today.  They’re so cute together.  I _totally_ ship them.”  She said.  Sam set his pencil down and looked over at her with a puzzled expression.

 

“What are you talking about?  Ship them?  What does that even mean?”

 

She sat up so fast it made him blink in surprise.

 

“Oh, don’tcha know?  Shipping is when you picture two people that belong together…together!  Like Captain America and Bucky Barnes.  I ship them too.”

 

Sam considered that for a moment.  “So you just think of two people that would be good together and would make a good couple and what, you imagine them as a couple?”

 

“Yes!  Sometimes, when they’re real life people you can actually push that ship together, then it goes canon!”  She exclaimed.  He scrunched his nose up, trying to think if he knew any people that he could picture like that.  Laughter out in the hall caught their attention and he looked up to see his brother Dean and Dean’s best friend Cas passing by his room.

 

“Oh…I ship _them_!”  Rowena whispered loudly.

 

“What, my brother?  And _Cas_?”  Sam was shocked for all of a split second before he realized…he shipped it too.  Dear god, what was she getting him into now?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So Alistair and his motley crew of misfits have been super dicks lately and I’m tired of it, so I did something about it today.”  Dean said as he removed his bowtie.  Cas was perched on the edge of his friend’s bed watching him, his blue eyes owlishly huge as they looked out from behind his thick glasses. 

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I hated how he copied off you in Physics and then threw your books in the showers, so…I added a little something to his body wash, for after the big game tonight.”  Dean smirked as he began unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it off.  Underneath was a Led Zeppelin tee shirt and he was content to stick with that.

 

“Dean, if you get caught you could get suspended!  Or expelled!”  Cas gasped.

 

“I don’t care, he ruined your books and your homework for English.  He’s a jerk and he doesn’t get punished because he’s a football star.  Well, it’s about time someone paid him back.”  Dean said as he sat down next to Cas.

 

“Well, I did something too.”

 

Dean grinned.  “What did you do?”

 

“I made a compound in the chemistry lab, nitrogen, hydrogen, carbon dioxide, oxygen, and methane.”  Cas was grinning back almost gleefully.  “Then, when Alistair was flirting with Lilith Taylor outside the gym after lunch, I walked past and released the gas.  It had her gagging so bad her eyes were watering and she ran off.”

 

“Oh man!  You made her think he farted?!  That’s priceless!”  Dean fell back laughing so hard his stomach was aching, but he couldn’t stop.  “And I added a compound to the body wash that wouldn’t draw attention at first, but once it comes in contact with skin, it tints it blue.  Like… _bright_ blue.  I wore gloves to add it to his bottle.  Two pairs so I made sure nothing got on my skin.”  Dean wiggled his fingers for emphasis but Cas grabbed his hands, examining them carefully to make sure there were no signs of blue dye anywhere.

 

“You have to be very careful.  If they find any trace on us, or in our houses, we could get in big trouble.”

 

“They won’t, I didn’t make it here.  I made it at school in about five minutes, and I made it in class.  No one noticed because the only person that would have understood the chemical composition of what I was doing was you, and you were busy making fart gas.”

 

Cas snorted as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  “Fine, I suppose we were both a bit preoccupied.”

 

“For a good reason.”  Dean said, sitting up.

 

“Agreed.” 

 

“Hello, fellas.”  Rowena leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms.  Dean arched an eyebrow at the skinny little redhead.

 

“What’s up?”  He asked.

 

“Oh, nothing much.  Came to see what my two favorite nerds were doing.  Sam’s finishing up the last of his Algebra.  Do you two have homework?”

 

Dean looked at Cas who shook his head.

 

“No, I finished.”  Cas replied.

 

“Me too.” 

 

“How come you’re not at the big game tonight?  I hear tonight’s homecoming.  I thought you high school kids all went.  I want to go when I get to high school.”  She said.  “I’ll wear fancy dresses and get my hair done.  My ma says I can even wear makeup.  I can’t wait!”

 

Dean smirked at her eagerness.  “It’s not that exciting.  Mostly it’s just a lot of standing around, talking, listening to music.”

 

“And dancing.”  She said dreamily.

 

“Ok, for some people.  Not everyone gets to dance.  I went freshman year and sophomore year and no one asked me to dance.  I tried to ask someone sophomore year and got declined, so I didn’t bother going my junior year.”  Cas said.  He frowned and looked down at where his hands twisted in his lap. 

 

“But that was then, this is now.  Surely there’s someone you’d like to ask this year, isn’t there?”  Rowena pushed off the door and took a step into the room.  “Some handsome fella?”

 

Cas whipped his head around to stare at her in shock.  “What?”

 

Rowena put on her sweetest, most innocent smile.  “What about you, Dean?  Did you go before?  Are you going to go this year?”

 

“Uh, I went freshman year with Cas and a couple of other people.  It was Cas’ sophomore year.  My sophomore year I went with Lisa Braeden but she ditched me, left with Cole Trenton so I went home alone.  I don’t know if I want to go this year.”   He glanced over at Cas, noticing how his friend was watching him too out of the corner of his eye.

 

“So no handsome fella you want to ask?”  She asked.  Dean squinted up at her.

 

“Why would you ask me that?”

 

“I dunno.  It just seems like _you_ need a date and _Cas_ needs a date, and you two could go together, and you like each other, so…”  She gave an exaggerated sigh before turning and practically skipping out of the room.

 

“What…”  Cas shook his head.  “What was that?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

Cas nibbled at his lower lip for a moment.  “Did you want to go?  You never mentioned it.”

 

“Did you?”  Dean asked.  “I sort of thought about going.”

 

“Was there someone you wanted to ask?”  Cas was looking at him again, his blue eyes wide and intense as always.  Dean licked his lips, smirking at the way Cas’ eyes darted down to watch the motion.

 

“Um, well, I mean, she’s right, we _could_ go together.”  Dean’s entire face was on fire but he held Cas’ gaze.

 

“As friends?”  Cas squinted, trying to gauge his meaning.

 

“Or, you know, you could be my date.” 

 

Those blue eyes widened again.  “Really?”

 

“Sure.”  Dean nodded as he scooted a little closer.  A shy smile formed on his friend’s face.

 

“You’d want to go with me?  For real?”

 

“Cas, I think you’re adorable.  I have since I first met you.”

 

“I’m hideous, are you insane?  Look at these things, I’m practically blind without them.”  Cas took off glasses so he could wipe at the lenses but Dean reached over to gently grasp his chin and bring his attention back to him.

 

“Hey, I don’t think so.  I happen to like them.  I always have.  With or without them, I think you’re hot, and they make your blue eyes stand out even more which to me, is a plus.”

 

“You really like me?”  Cas asked, unsure if Dean was really telling the truth.  “You’re my best friend and I didn’t even know you liked guys.”

 

Dean chuckled and reached out to take his hand.  “Yeah, I only just figured out I liked guys earlier this year, and mostly because I figured out that I like you.  And Chris Evans.  And Hugh Jackman.  And-”

 

“I get the picture.”  Cas interrupted, laughing.  “So what, you’re bi?”

 

Dean shrugged.  “I guess?  Sex isn’t really interesting to me right now.  At least, not with girls, though I’ve not had much opportunity, not when they’re leaving me at dancing saying I’m too nerdy for them.”

 

“I happen to like your brains, and I like your bow ties.  You remind me of Bill Nye.”  Cas said.  “I…think it’s sexy.”

 

Dean grinned.  “Yeah?”

 

Cas’ smile was one of his big, gummy ones, the kind that proved he was truly happy.  “Yes.”

 

“Can I kiss you, Cas?”

 

“It will be my first kiss.”  Cas admitted.

 

“It’ll be mine too, but honestly, there’s no one I’d rather have my first kiss with than you.”  Dean confessed.  Cas practically melted at his words.

 

“Then yes, please.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You walked in there, suggested my brother and Cas should go to homecoming together, and now they’re _dating_?!”  Sam’s jaw dropped again.  It seemed he did that a lot where Rowena was concerned.

 

“Aye, and they’re so cute together!  I peeked around the corner, saw them confessing their love and their first kiss was so adorable!  Look!”  She passed her phone over and Sam’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the picture she’d taken.

 

“And you took a _picture_?!”

 

“Oh, they’ll thank me later.”  She was smug as she took her phone back and sat down on the bed.  “I think that when we go to homecoming next year, I will wear green.  You should wear a green tie, to complement my dress.  Emerald green.”

 

“Wait, what?”  He asked, confused.

 

“Well who did you think I’d be going with, dufus?”  She rolled her eyes at him.

 

“You expect me to go with you?  Like…”  He wrinkled his nose. “A date?”

 

She wrinkled her nose right back.  “That’s right nasty, that is.  No, but I don’t want to deal with immature boys.  I’ll take my best mate and introduce him to all my new friends, and get him a pretty girlfriend.  Then, he can work his charm in return and find me a strapping young lad to be my boyfriend.”

 

Sam laughed.  “Ok, whatever.  You’ll introduce me to your friends though?”

 

“You know I will.  All the prettiest girls.  Course, none will be as pretty as me, but I supposed you’ll just have to make due.”  She gave an exaggerated sigh that had him laughing.

 

“I think I’ll survive.  How about we go get some ice cream?”

 

She jumped up, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  “I love ice cream!”

 

“I know, that’s why I suggested it.”

 

Dean and Cas passed by his room, and Dean was dressed in a suit, much to Sam’s surprise.

 

“Hey, where are you guys going?”  Sam asked.

 

“Oh, we’re going to homecoming.”  Cas replied.  “First I need to go get on my suit though.”

 

“You guys have dates?”  Sam asked, feigning innocence.  Dean glanced at Cas, blushing even as the other boy smiled.

 

“Uh, Cas is my date.”  Dean replied.  Sam smiled and nodded.

 

“Cool.  Have fun.  Ro and me, we’re going to get some ice cream.  See you guys later.”  Sam grabbed his friend’s arm and dragged her down the stairs ahead of his brother and Cas.

 

“I think they’re going to get married one day.”  Rowena sighed dreamily as they started walking down the street to the Dairy Queen.

 

“You know, they’re nerds of a feather.  They just might.”  Sam agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
